


Conversation/Word Practice From Early 2020

by StarthornFromScratch



Series: Practice For German [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarthornFromScratch/pseuds/StarthornFromScratch
Summary: This is just some old trash that I dug up and decided to post for some reason. ^^' I'm not kidding when I say it's old, it was from literally New Years in 2020. Wild to think I've been in the Hetalia fandom for that long.It's SUPER cringey but it's old so it's okay...!
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Practice For German [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049441
Kudos: 2





	Conversation/Word Practice From Early 2020

Gerita Sache

Deusch

G = Germany

I = Italy

G: Italy!

I: Was? Doitsu, was ist es?

G: Du kann nicht! Italy, du mußt … du mußt … ugg!

I: Was ist es?

G: Warum?!

I: ‘W-warum’?

G: Ja! Du bist blöd … dumkloph!

I: Es t-tut mir leid-

G: Warum? Warum das? Dumkloph!

I: Doitsu … es tut mir leid, Doitsu-

G: Hup die klupper! Du bist so blöd!

I: Ich…

G: Nein! Du darfst nicht. Wo warst du?

I: …

G: Ich möchte wissen! Ich möchte dich, ich brauche dich hier…

I: Es… es tut mir leid…

G: Nein, nein. Es ist kein Problem.

I: ?

G: …

I: …

G: T-tut mir-

I: Doitsu!

G: ?

I: Doitsu.

G: W-was…?

I: Nein, das ist alles.

G: Was? ‘Das ist alles’? Was ist worin besteht das Problem?

I: Doitsu…

G: Nein!

I: …

G: Dumkloph! Dumkloph!

I: Es tut mir leid.

G: Dumklo-

I: Es tut mir leid.

G: …

G: Nein.

G: …

G: Es tut  mir leid.

I: …?

G: Ich bin blöd, tut mir leid.

I: Wirklich?

G: Ja…

I: Ah, das machst nicht! Du ein gut Mann.

G: …

G: Sätze bauen… das ist…

I: Was?

G: So sagt man das, ‘Du bist ein guter Mann.’

I: Ah! Es tut mir leid! Danke!

G: Uh huh, es ist in Ordnung.

I: …

G: …

I: Wie sagt man ‘I love you’ auf Deutsch?

G: Warum?

I: Wie??

G: … ‘Ich liebe dich’, warum?

I: Ich weiß es nicht.

G: Um… sonst noch etwas?

I: Ja, Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich Doitsu!

G: !

I: Ich sagt, ‘Ich liebe dich’!

G: Nein, du … du…

I: Ich liebe dich!

G: …

I: Doitsu! Ich liebe dich!

G: …

I: ?

I: Was ist es?

G: um…

I: Was?

G: Ich… Ich… Ich mag dich.

I: ?

G: ‘Ich mag dich’.

I: Warum nicht ‘Ich leibe’?

G: Es ist…

I: Warum?

G: Leider kann ich nicht.

I: Was? Warum?

G: Es tut mir leid Italy.

G: Ich kann nicht.

I: Aber-

G: Es tut mir leid, tut mir leid Italy.

I: …

G: …

I: Du mußt… Du mußt sagt ‘Ich liebe dich’.

G: Nein.

I: Doitsu!

G: N-nein!

I: Bitte!!!

G: !

I: Bitte.

I: B-bitte…

G: …

G: Ich…

I: Ja…?

G: Ich- Ich liebe-

I: ?

G: I-Ich- Ich liebe dich.

I: Danke! Danke schon!

G: Um… ja…

I: Was ist es?

G: Aber Ich… Ich dich mag, Ich kann nicht liebe dich. Ich dich  mag .

I: Warum?

G: …

I: Warum?!

G: Es tut mir leid.

I: Doitsu bitte! Warum kann du nicht leibe mir?

G: Ich… Ich kann nicht!

I: Warum?!

G: Es tut mir leid.

I: Ugg! Doitsu bitte!

G: Italy!

I: !

G: Ich. Kann. Nicht. Tut mir leid, es ist, es ist leider, aber-! Ich. Kann. Nicht.

I: …

G: Bitte glaube mir.

I: Das… das machts nicht.

G: Danke.

I: Eh…

G: Was?

I Nein, schon gut.

G: Ah… g-gut.

I: J-ja…

G: hm…

Gerita Thing

English

G = Germany

I = Italy

G: Italy!

I: What? Doitsu, what is it?

G: You can not! Italy, you must … you must … ugg!

I: What is it?

G: Why?!

I: ‘W-why’?

G: Yeah! You are stupid! … Idiot!

I: I’m s-sorry-

G: Why? Why that? Idiot!

I: Doitsu … I’m sorry, Doitsu-

G: Shut your mouth! You are stupid!

I: I…

G: No! You must not. Where were you?

I: …

G: I want to know! I want you, I need you here…

I: It… I’m sorry…

G: No, no. It’s not a problem.

I: ?

G: …

I: …

G: S-sorry-

I: Doitsu!

G: ?

I: Doitsu.

G: W-what…?

I: No, that is all.

G: What? ‘That is all’? What is your problem?

I: Doitsu…

G: No!

I: …

G: Idiot! Idiot!

I: I’m sorry.

G: Idio-

I: I’m sorry.

G: …

G: No.

G: …

G:  I’m sorry.

I: …?

G: I am stupid, sorry.

I: Really?

G: Yeah…

I: Ah, that doesn't matter! You a good man.

G: …

G: Making sentences… that is…

I: What?

G: It is said like this, ‘You are a good man.’

I: Ah! I’m sorry! Thank you!

G: Uh huh, it’s okay.

I: …

G: …

I: How do you say ‘I love you’ in German?

G: Why?

I: How??

G: … ‘Ich liebe dich’, why?

I: I don’t know.

G: Um… anything else?

I: Yeah, I love you! I love you Doitsu!

G: !

I: I said, ‘I love you’!

G: No, you … you…

I: I love you!

G: …

I: Doitsu! I love you!

G: …

I: ?

I: What is it?

G: um…

I: What?

G: I… I… I like you.

I: ?

G: ‘I like you’.

I: Why not ‘I love’?

G: It is…

I: Why?

G: Unfortunately I can not.

I: What? Why?

G: I’m sorry Italy.

G: I can not.

I: But-

G: I’m sorry, sorry Italy.

I: …

G: …

I: You must… you must say ‘I love you’.

G: No.

I: Doitsu!

G: N-no!

I: Please!!!

G: !

I: Please.

I: P-please…

G: …

G: I…

I: Yeah…?

G: I- I love-

I: ?

G: I-I- I love you.

I: Thank you! Thank you beautifully!

G: Um… yeah…

I: What is it?

G: But I… Ich like you, I can not love you. I  like you.

I: Why?

G: …

I: Why?!

G: I’m sorry.

I: Doitsu please! Why can you not love me?

G: I… I can not!

I: Why?!

G: I’m sorry.

I: Ugg! Doitsu please!

G: Italy!

I: !

G: I. Can. Not. Sorry, it is, it is unfortunate, but-! I. Can. Not.

I: …

G: Please believe me.

I: That… that doesn't matter.

G: Thank you.

I: Eh…

G: What?

I No, it’s okay.

G: Ah… g-good.

I: Y-yeah…

G: hm…


End file.
